Project Summary/Abstract This is a competitive renewal of the ?Minnesota Training Program in Virology? following a highly productive funding period. Discoveries in virology research have led to many fundamental insights into molecular and cellular processes of cells, basic mechanisms of viral replication and pathogenesis, and strategies for how host cells respond to viral infection (i.e., virus-host interactions). Viruses and their capacity to cause serious diseases and death have had a profound impact on the history of humanity and continually threaten global health and economic stability. This training program utilizes 32 accomplished trainers, who are conducting research on a wide variety of important viruses. The Institute for Molecular Virology (IMV) serves as the focal point for virology research at University of Minnesota (UMN) and has championed virology research as a critically important university investment at a time of declining resources. Such investment includes a 80,000- square-foot, $63 million Microbiology Research Facility that opened in 2015 as well as $14 million for additional research infrastructure in the Biomedical Discovery District in the past 8 years. Key highlight's of the training activities of our program include implementation of foundational coursework in virology as well as a wide-range of IMV-sponsored activities attended by both trainees and preceptors that provide important intellectual, technical, and career development opportunities (i.e., weekly Virology Journal Club, monthly IMV Research in Progress seminars, quarterly IMV Innovations in Virus Research Lecture Series, annual UMN-Mayo Distinguished Lectures in Virology & Gene Therapy, the IMV Educational and Career Development Series, the annual IMV Symposium, a collaborative `Wisc-e-sota' T32 symposium, and annual sessions in Responsible Conduct in Research). Trainee participation in these training program activities have fostered the exchange of ideas and stimulated collaborative projects. Oversight of trainee progress is monitored on multiple levels, including yearly evaluations by the training program's executive committee. Outstanding predoctoral trainees are attracted to the UMN. From this pool, outstanding predoctoral trainees are recruited to trainer labs by the individual strength of each trainer's research program. Trainee recruitment is enhanced by the breadth of career development opportunities provided through the IMV that include the hosting of national and international virology meetings that brings students ? including underrepresented minority students ? to our campus to develop long-lasting interactions with all members of our virology research community. Despite being a relatively young training program, we have a strong record of training achievement. To fulfill our training mission with our available resources, we request support for 6 predoctoral positions per year for the next 5-year funding period.